All In
by Magladin
Summary: El's car breaks down one rainy night and she has to take shelter in a mansion she passed a short way back. The occupants of the mansion welcome her into their poker game, though the stakes are a tad different. She is intrigued by the game but even more intrigued by one of the other guests; a man she happens to have a secret crush on. Shameless smut


**Copious amounts of smut. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here...**

El Hopper had some car trouble on a lonesome road on the outskirts of Hawkins, Indiana. It was dark and the only lights she could remember seeing came from a looming mansion she had passed about two minutes before her car died. It was getting late, she was already late for the play she had tickets to, so she walked back to the house as the thunder rolled in the background. She had left her cell phone at home on accident so if she wanted help she had to seek it out for herself.

It was just starting to rain as she rang the bell on the front door. The house was huge, menacing looking, but she liked houses like that so she had no fear. Besides, anyone with enough money to own such a house would be considered _eccentric_ rather than _evil_. Any latent fears she might have had melted away when the butler opened the door. _It's Alfred! I'm at Batman's house!_ El thought to herself, as he really did look like the type of guy who would keep Bruce Wayne's secrets, though younger and cooler. She told him about her car problems and he smiled and showed her inside.

"Right this way, my dear. If you would be so kind as to wait in the library, I'll inform Master Dustin of your situation." He showed her to a room off the main hallway that was filled with books and antique furniture. El felt right at home.

El walked around the room looking at the books on the shelves, mostly leather bound classics that must have cost a fortune. The door was closed but she could hear men's laughter occasionally and could faintly hear music, though muffled through the door or walls. It sounded like old music; the kind that would be played on a record player. Then there was a small knock on the door followed by the butler entering. A man in an expensive looking suit accompanied him. The man spoke.

"I trust you are comfortable? It's a hellish night out there," he said to El, smiling kindly. He was very handsome, looked to be around her age, and she noticed that he had very nice teeth, since he was smiling the entire time he was looking at her.

"This house is beautiful," El told him, still standing in front of the fireplace surrounded by books.

"Thank you. It has been in my family for years. Would you like to meet the others in my party? We're having a poker night of sorts and with this storm it looks like you might be stuck here with us for a while, so you'd might as well come join the fun rather than wait in here by yourself all night. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Dustin and my butler here is Steve. Feel free to make yourself at home and if you need anything, just ask Steve."

"My name is El Hopper, and it's nice to meet you both," El replied. She wasn't sure what to expect next but they seemed nice enough so she walked with them to where the other partygoers were. It turned out to be a large study with more antique furniture, but not the kind that looked like it might break at the slightest touch. It was heavy stuff, the kind that goes for thousands at estate sales. There were large paintings on the walls, some depicting scenes that were provocative, and some that were just obscene. There was an ornate poker table in the room and seated around it were three men and one woman, all looking to be around El's age. _Where do people this age get this kind of money?_ El wondered to herself. She noticed that the woman was sitting in the lap of one of the men and they were laughing at something she'd said before she entered the room.

"Fellows, this is El. She'll be riding out the storm here with us. We can make another place for her in the game, can't we?" Dustin asked the group.

"Sure! There's always room for another pretty lady...El, you can sit right here next to me if you'd like." A man with floppy hair had spun around to investigate who had entered the room as El and Dustin had walked through the door. El's breath hitched. She recognized him and felt her cheeks start to flush. He was the owner of the local bookstore that specialized in hard to find or out of print books. She had developed quite a crush on him, making visits to the store without need for anything, inventing reasons to just see him. Now she was standing almost beside him and he was motioning for her to sit down next to him. He was so handsome, _pretty_ maybe she'd say, but she knew men didn't like to be characterized in such a manner. In fact, all of the men were handsome and the woman was ridiculously sexy. El felt a twinge of anxiousness as she always did when she felt inferior to other women, but she took the seat next to the bookstore owner. She knew his name of course, but didn't want to seem as though she'd been stalking him at his place of business.

"I'm Mike," he said to El as she sat down. "This is Lucas and his ladyfriend, Max," he gestured toward the woman and man upon whose lap she was seated. Lucas' dark skin contrasted against Max's fair complexion in the most alluring way. Max had long red hair and the two of them looked like they'd make exotic looking babies, should they choose to do so. "And this is Will, a cartoonist by day and a gambler by night, right, Will?" Mike winked at Will who blushed a little, which El felt to be rather odd, but clearly this was going to be an odd night; playing poker with strangers all dressed up in a mansion that looked straight from the movies.

Steve took drink orders and left the room as Dustin took his seat at the poker table and Max took hers, choosing a chair over Lucas' lap.

"I don't have much money to play poker with," El told the group. "I don't know if I'll be able to be in the game for long."

"Oh, we play a little bit differently. I think you'll like it, if you let yourself." Dustin winked at her as he said this.

"Hey, Dustin, can I speak to you privately for a minute?" Mike asked him. The two men walked into an adjacent room and El couldn't hear what they were discussing. They weren't gone long and when they returned the conversation at the poker table resumed.

"What do you mean you play a bit differently?" El asked, getting nervous, not knowing what she was getting herself involved in.

"Well," Mike started, "what he means is that we don't play for money. I feel a little awkward telling you this but we play for sex. Instead of betting money and throwing it into a pot for the winner to collect, we bet sexual favors and the winner gets to choose what happens. For example, the winner can play God and tell the others what to do and to whom, or the winner can take the favors for himself. Just start playing with us and you'll see. If you don't like it, Steve can show you to a guest room until the morning."

El couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here were these well-dressed, well-educated people telling her that if she played the game with them she would be taking part in some sort of well-orchestrated orgy, and they were so frank and matter of fact about it that they might as well have been talking about the stock market. But looking at them, El could see that they were sincere and non-threatening. It wasn't their fault that she had stumbled unaware into their little secret game. And Mike was here. She was about to play a game involving sexual favors and Mike was involved. Her interest was definitely sparked.

Everyone seemed so encouraging that El just went along. The room was warm and very comfortable, a fire roaring in the gigantic marble fireplace. Steve brought their drinks and they began a game of poker.

"If you want to just watch a few hands, that would be fine," Mike said to El. His smile was warm, his eyes were dreamy, and he always held eye contact when he spoke to her, which El found to be very sexy. She found it hard to remove her gaze from him. There was something about him that seemed to call to her, but she had known that since she saw him in his bookstore. She just couldn't believe she was sitting beside him, talking to him, and that when he spoke to her she felt like no one else existed but the two of them.

"No, I'll play. But is it okay if I start slow?" El asked as Mike started to shuffle the cards. "I don't really know that I have what you guys are looking for in a sex partner anyway."

The guys all exchanged sly looks and Mike laughed. "Oh, but you're willing to try...that is very hot."

"I have to admit I find it a bit intriguing...I'm curious as to how this works. I'll watch the first hand just to learn how to play, is that okay?" _Curiosity killed the cat; satisfaction brought her back,_ El thought to herself.

Mike dealt the cards, leaving El out of the first hand, and she watched as everyone looked at their cards and made their bets. Will was to the left of Mike so he went first.

"Rim job," Will said and threw in a green poker chip. The chips weren't necessary but they added to the poker game atmosphere.

"I'll see your rim job and raise you a blow job," Max said coyly, eyeing Will as she tossed a chip into the middle of the table. It was Lucas' turn next.

"Oh, you think you've got a hand, eh?" He smiled at Max. "I'll show you a hand. I bet a tit fuck that my hand is better."

"Fold," Dustin said and slid his cards back toward the dealer.

El was sitting the hand out so she looked at Mike to see what he would do. He also folded and then turned over the flop cards, revealing that Lucas had won with his three of a kind. El was secretly relieved that Mike wouldn't be involved.

"Heh, I believe I win myself a blow job. I know I said tit fuck but I'm the winner so I get to choose." Lucas slid his chair back and unbuttoned his trousers, the shape of his semi-hard dick clearly visible through his boxers. As he pulled his cock free of his shorts, El was surprised at the size, probably about seven inches or so, but also kind of wide. He was not circumcised, which El found to be off-putting, but she had never seen an uncircumcised man in real life before, and certainly had never seen one get a blow job. She leaned forward in her seat so she could get a better view. El watched as Max knelt down in front of Lucas, his legs spread so she could get closer to his meat. He was getting harder by the second and El could see more and more of the head of his cock peeking out from his foreskin. The whole scene looked extremely dirty to her and while it wasn't really what she was into, El couldn't stop watching. Max placed her hand around his shaft and pulled the foreskin back toward the base of his cock. El could see his cockhead, engorged with blood and starting to leak precum at the tip. Lucas was looking down at Max as she started licking his shaft, going slowly, starting at the base and going all the way up to the head, teasing the tip and then swirling her tongue all around. She did this a couple of times and then would let go of the foreskin, which would pop back up and hide most of his cockhead. Then she would suck on the tip with the top of the foreskin in her mouth. This made Lucas groan.

"That's it, baby. Oh, fuck, lick it like that," he uttered softly. Max then deep-throated him and he put his hands on the sides of her face and started gently fucking her mouth. He only did this a little before El heard a gagging noise and Max came back up for air. His cock was all slippery and sticky looking, covered with saliva, and Max started using her hand to jack him off.

"Oh, I'm close...I'm gonna cum!" Lucas looked down at Max who just kept wanking him. Then his eyes closed and he jerked in his seat a bit and El saw a string of cum shoot up out of his cock and land on Max's cleavage, her dress so tight that her big breasts almost spilled out of it. El was definitely turned on. She decided that it was time for her to play.

El settled in for another hand.

From time to time as they played, El would feel either Dustin's or Mike's hand on her thigh, rubbing ever so gently, and she was surprised at how much of a turn on this was for her. She preferred Mike's hand without question but found that Dustin's hand on her thigh wasn't exactly what she'd call unpleasant. Her red dress had been pushed up her legs a tad, and El felt both dirty and sexy at the thought of this happening under the poker table. The betting continued, the stakes getting bolder and bolder. El watched as Will and Lucas won a hand against Max so while Will received a blow job Lucas was behind Max, rubbing her slit through her panties before he moved the string of the thong aside so he could eat her out. Will moaned softly as Max took his entire length into her mouth, her dress pushed up on her ass, her panties still on but pushed to the side as Lucas went to work. Will had a big cock and Max lapped at it like a lollipop, licking up and down before sucking on the head. El saw her swirl her tongue over the head and could see her saliva glistening on his rigid shaft. She would moan occasionally as Lucas pulled her ass cheeks apart so he could get deeper into her cunt with his mouth. She kept spreading her legs wider and wider as she stood there bent over, sucking a cock while getting her pussy licked. She cupped Will's balls in her hand as she sucked and it wasn't long before he was shooting a rope of cum up into the air as she pulled her head back with her own orgasm from Lucas. El knew it wouldn't be long before she really needed to be fucked; watching was making her crazy and these great looking guys with hard cocks rubbing their warm hands on her inner thighs were only making her crazier.

"Another hand?" Mike asked as they got back into their seats. It was obvious that everyone was terribly horny at this point but they were trying to play the game and to see to what lengths they were all willing to go. El felt like her ankles must have been wet by then, she was so turned on. She had even placed her hand on Mike's crotch one time and felt something very large, which just made her wetter. He smiled at her when she did it and her breath caught in her throat, not because she was embarrassed but because she was instantly lost in his eyes.

"I'm in," El said as Mike dealt the cards. She didn't even care what cards she had, El was getting some action this time. Dustin went first, betting that he'd have one of the girls sit on his face if he won. El was aroused at the thought of this so she didn't care if she lost.

"Girl on girl make out," El said when it was her turn. Mike folded his cards again, as did Will and Lucas. El saw their winks and grins and she knew where the hand was going, especially when Max looked at her and smiled and then bet oral sex if she lost. Mike turned the cards and Dustin won, which meant that he could make the girls do what he wanted or he could have what he had bet. El noticed that Dustin and Mike seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before Dustin spoke.

"Do you want to kiss Max?" Dustin asked El.

"I can do that," El said. She got up from her seat and walked around the table to where Max was sitting. Max stood up when El got to her. Max was taller than El but not awkwardly so, and she immediately leaned down and started to kiss the brunette girl on the lips. El thought Max smelled like vanilla and her lips were very soft. El started to really get into it; knowing that she was being watched was causing adrenaline to pump through her body. They were still kissing when she heard Dustin say to push El back down onto the poker table.

"Max, you said you would perform oral sex if you lost. I'd like to see that. Why don't you push her back and take off her panties? Leave everything else on though," he said to her. Max gently eased El backwards toward the table and El felt hands running up her legs to El's panties, then felt her tugging them down. The lace caught on one of the garters on El's stockings but she unhooked it and the panties dropped to the floor. El was lying on her back on the table with her legs spread and she watched as Max knelt between her legs. El could see the guys in her peripheral vision and saw Mike put a hand on his now rock hard bulge. She turned her head just a bit so that she could make eye contact with Mike. His hungry stare made her feel very wanted. The men were all watching in anticipation of Max's tongue touching El's pussy. El was still watching Mike when all of a sudden she felt Max licking her slit. El knew she was wet and Max must be tasting her. Max teased El's lips, barely touching them with her tongue, the tiny invisible hairs on El's labia picking up the ever so subtle flicks of Max's tongue, sending shivers up El's spine. With each pass she got closer to dipping her tongue inside, making El want to push herself up into Max's face but not doing so because she felt it was unladylike. Finally Max touched El's clit, using only her lips at first and only faintly brushing against it, then using her tongue, flicking it back and forth gently, knowing that less is more. El could feel the orgasm building and she couldn't believe a woman was about to make her cum while some hot guys in suits looked on. Max eased back from El's pussy just a bit and blew gently onto her clit, then went right back to tonguing it. El tried to brace herself but there was nothing to hold on to on the table so she reached between her legs and pulled Max into her wet pussy as she came all over her face. Max kept licking El after she came which almost made her cum again, then they got up and went back to their seats. Apparently the hand was over when somebody came.

"Okay. I think we're ready for the final hand. Gentlemen, make this one count," Mike said. El wondered why he didn't tell the ladies to _make it count_ but she was still reeling from her orgasm.

It was El's turn to go first.

"Umm, I'll fuck someone if I lose," El said, throwing a chip into the middle. _Yeah you will!_ She thought.

"If I win I get to do whatever I want to one of the girls," Mike bet next.

"I get to fuck both girls at the same time if I win," Will said, tossing in a chip.

"Ass fucking!" Lucas called.

"More girl on girl for me," Max said.

"If I win, El gets fucked by all of us," Dustin stated. El didn't know what to think. Mike seemed to glare at him.

Mike turned the cards and also won the hand. He didn't say anything; he just stood up and lifted El up out of her seat.

"Do you want to come walk with me for a few minutes?" Mike asked her. El was confused. She was under the impression that the sex acts would start immediately after the hand. It was Mike though and she wanted to be alone with him. She wanted to talk to him, so she accompanied him as they were about to enter the main hallway and ascend the grand stairway that led to the upstairs rooms.

"Want us to wait for you to get back, buddy?" Dustin asked as Mike and El started to leave the room.

"Just don't get too carried away. You don't have to just wait. We shouldn't be that long," Mike replied.

They walked into the hallway and started climbing the stairs. Mike was quiet and El thought he seemed nervous. She was feeling a bit nervous herself. She had never been alone with him and now that she was she understood the intensity of her crush on him. She felt like her heart was palpitating.

At the top of the stairway they turned left and then entered the last room at the end of the hallway. It was a bedroom. Mike sat down on the bed. El sat down beside him.

"Um, I feel like a wastoid but I thought I should tell you this. I know what's happening downstairs is a little out of the ordinary, at least for a place like Hawkins. It might seem shocking but you're awesome for just going with the flow. Are you having fun?" Mike asked. He ran his hand through his hair. His leg was bouncing a bit, making the bed shake slightly.

"This isn't what I expected to happen tonight, for sure. But I'm having fun. It's like, I never would have pictured myself doing anything like this but I thought it was exciting. Maybe it was the taboo factor. Thinking of maybe getting, I don't know, _fucked_ by people I don't even know was kind of a turn on." El looked down, feeling a bit of embarrassment over her wording. Sitting next to him and talking to him made her realize that her crush was maybe a little more than that.

"I need to confess something. It's not right if I don't. When you walked in tonight and I saw you I recognized you. From my store," Mike said. El wanted to sink into the floorboards.

 _Shit. He saw me at his store. He must think I'm crazy._

Mike noticed the embarrassed look on her face.

"No, don't feel weird about it. I kind of looked forward to when you'd come in. The way you hid behind the shelves made me smile. I...I kind of had a crush on you from the second time you came in. I should have said something but you never bought anything and I wasn't sure what to say." Mike laughed softly. "You never seemed to be looking for anything in particular."

Mike's admission made El feel warm.

"I _was_ looking for something. I wanted to see _you_."

"Really? Uh, I also need to tell you that I made a deal with Dustin tonight that you wouldn't be involved in anything that wasn't with me. Or Max, because let's face it, that's just super hot. But I know it was like, a stupid male chauvinist move or misogynistic or whatever. I know you can make your own choices." Mike's leg bounced more, signaling his nervousness. El put her hand on his to try to calm him down. It worked.

She took in the information he gave her.

"You wanted it to be just you and me together?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of watching you with other guys, even if they are my best friends. I wanted to be the one to make you feel really good," Mike admitted.

When El had put her hand on his she'd had to move closer to him. She could smell the scent of his cologne. She was sitting much more against him than she had been at the poker table. Mike turned his head and their faces were almost touching. El didn't pull away.

She whispered, being so close to his face that talking would seem like shouting. "I have a crush on you too. I couldn't wait to come to the bookstore so I could see you but then I wouldn't come up and talk to you. I always made myself feel like an idiot for that. I didn't think you'd like me back."

"Well for the record, I do like you back. I like you back a lot." Mike was leaning in even more.

"For the record. Right. Maybe we should seal the record." The space between them evaporated as El leaned in the rest of the way. She felt his lips on hers for the first time. Her head felt fuzzy, like she had just experienced the first drop of a roller coaster. His lips were massaging hers and before she knew it she had slipped her tongue into his mouth just a bit. He welcomed it and the kiss got even deeper. Mike's hands went into her hair and El sighed into his mouth, causing him to utter a soft moan. Finally, breathing heavily, El pulled back. Mike's lips looked fuller and had some of her lipstick on them. She imagined what her own lips looked like in that moment.

"Are they waiting for us?" She asked.

"They probably are. Did you want to go back down and watch?"

El stood up, taking Mike's hand in hers and pulling him from the bed. Now that he had admitted that he returned her feelings she no longer felt nervous. She wanted to see what was going on downstairs.

"Let's go watch the show."

As Mike and El reentered the room where everyone was, they could see that the party had started without them. They stood in the back near a leather sofa and watched what was happening at the poker table. Or more specifically, _on_ the poker table.

Dustin pulled Max from her chair and gently but firmly turned her around and bent her over the table. He put both of his hands on her ass, which was covered by her dress but she had lost her panties in a hand of poker earlier. Dustin squeezed Max's butt cheeks.

El pulled Mike down to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to do what they're doing? With me?" El arched her eyebrow at Mike, silently inviting him to mimic what they were seeing.

Mike nodded. He studied the position that Dustin had Max in and proceeded to put El in the same position on the leather sofa. He pushed her dress up and started massaging her ass.

"Ooh, I like that," she whispered to Mike, turning her head around to look at him.

"Lucas, stand in front of Max. Let her take your cock out. Let her put it in her mouth," Dustin instructed Lucas. Dustin turned her slightly so that her head could reach Lucas' crotch. Lucas stood before Max and she unzipped his pants, his cock springing up from the slit in his boxers. Max looked up at him as he gripped his member in his hand and fed it to her, inching it in. She started sucking on it as Dustin continued to play with her ass. He had pushed her dress all the way up over it so her skin was totally exposed.

El's stockings and garter belt were still on which looked very hot. She knew that because it was at that moment that she saw the mirror that had been behind her but from the new angle she could watch as Mike squeezed and spanked her ass.

It was then that Will saw that Mike and El had returned.

"Well look who's back," he said, grinning.

"Oh, you're just in time. I remember what we talked about, buddy, but I think you'll want to experience this with her. Want to come join us?" Dustin asked. Mike and El did. El's dress was still bunched up around her waist.

"Mike, help El get positioned on the table. Lean her over it. Max, move opposite to El so that you can suck on her breasts, but bend over the table so that Will can lick you from behind. He looks like he'd love to do that, wouldn't you, Will?" Will stepped behind Max. El saw his hand reach toward Max's pussy but she couldn't see more from where she was.

Lucas just stood back stroking his cock, which Max had released from his pants just moments earlier. Mike had unzipped El's dress and pulled it off, revealing just her merrywidow and garter belt. El's breasts were barely held in by the lingerie so they popped out easily when she was bent over the table. Max took El's breast in her mouth and ran her tongue over her nipple, which was rock hard. Lucas approached the table, standing beside Will, and Max sucked on both of their cocks, alternating between the two. She would rub them on her face and then lick the heads, running her tongue up both of their shafts. El watched. She had never been so close to something of the sort and she was fascinated by being just inches away from two dicks being sucked. She felt new wetness between her legs.

El felt Mike's cock enter her all at once. He just pushed in with one thrust, holding onto her legs as he did. The sensation of being so full of dick made her instinctively push back against him. When El opened her eyes she saw Will stand up from behind Max and insert his rod into her. El started kissing Max as they both got fucked from behind.

Mike continued to fuck El from behind, firm but gentle strokes. After a few minutes El heard his voice.

"Okay, let's switch it up," Mike said. He slipped out of El, stroking his cock to stay hard. "Max, lie back on the table. El, I'm going to help you climb on top of Max. Press your pussies together for me. I want to see that. Is that okay?" El looked back at him and smiled, nodding her head. Mike helped El climb onto the table and position herself over Max, El straddling her while Max's legs hung off the table. They were positioned right on the edge of it. El felt her pussy rub against Max's and it felt really nice. She kissed her as they were lying there, then El felt a hand on her ass.

"You have a great ass," Mike was saying as he stroked her right cheek with his hand. Then El felt his cock, bigger than the others, slide between her lips and into her cunt, and the pressure of it forced her pussy down more onto Max's wet folds. El found this to be deliciously erotic. Mike held on to El's ass as he pumped in and out of her dripping hole. He played with El's asshole as he did that, fucking her with his cock while sticking his fingers inside her ass, teasing her and making her want to push back against his hand. Mike would play with El's ass for a bit and then move his hand to finger Max. El could feel his hand brush against her as he rubbed Max's lips. She knew Mike could feel himself slipping in and out of her. The other guys were watching them and slowly stroking their cocks. The friction that was created by Mike's prick and El's pussy being pushed down onto Max's pussy caused them to both start to cum at the same time. Mike felt this and sped up his movements, deepening his thrusts and continuing to explore Max's pussy as they were both cumming. After their climaxes Mike was still rock hard. El was impressed.

The guys helped El move off of Max and Mike immediately swept her into his arms and moved away from the table. Will commenced to rhythmically fucking Max while Dustin fed her his cock. Lucas stroked himself from the side, watching closely. Dustin was playing with Max's tits while she sucked his cock. Will rammed himself into her.

"You like fucking him, baby?" Lucas asked Max.

"Oh, his cock is fucking me good...oh fuck, pinch my nipple. I like you watching him fuck me," Max said to Lucas between Will's thrusts.

"You look so hot with his cock in your cunt. You're a bad girl, you like for your boyfriend to watch you get fucked." He was stroking himself harder while he was having this conversation with his girlfriend, increasing his power with every naughty question he asked her.

"He's going to make me cum, is that what you want, for him to make me cum?" Max asked him, licking her lips and meeting his gaze.

"No, I'm gonna make you cum. Switch with me, Will." Will moved away. Dustin let him take his place at Max's mouth.

El and Mike were half watching what was happening and half caught up in their own enjoyment. Mike had moved to the sofa and was lying back on it. He pulled El closer. She could hear the sounds of animalistic grunting coming from the poker table.

"Go ahead, sit on my cock. Ride me," Mike said to El, giving her that smile again. El climbed on top of him and eased herself down on his pole, teasing him by only sinking down a tiny bit at a time. He played with her tits as El was inching more and more of his cock into her pussy, which was dripping onto his legs because she was so wet. El finally sat all the way down, he was deep inside her and she began to rock back and forth. His hands were on her hips and he would push her backwards and buck his hips up into her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body; not cumming, just awesome fucking. She enjoyed herself, how he felt when he slid into her, how deep he went. He seemed to never tire. She could see that Mike would watch what she was doing and then look over at the spectacle on the poker table. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing them in a new position. El leaned forward and kiss Mike before climbing off of him. She moved to her knees on the end of the sofa so she could lean over the arm of it and also see what the others were doing. Mike took his place behind her. She felt him move her legs apart some, then she felt something wet on her asshole and looked in the mirror, which was now directly beside her so she could see her ass and what was happening. Mike was licking her asshole, sticking his tongue inside it, using his finger to tease and tickle it. Then she saw him move to his knees and felt the tip of his big cock pushing at her backdoor.

"Oh, fuck that's tight..." Mike murmured as he worked his big cock into her ass. After a few seconds El got used to the size of his cock in her ass and then she wanted more of it. She wanted him to push it all the way in.

"You like fucking my ass? You want to push your big cock all the way into my ass? Oh, do that...fuck my ass with your big cock." El looked back over her shoulder at Mike, breathing out her dirty questions as she watched Dustin pump up into Max from below her on the poker table. They had changed places yet again. Now Max was riding Dustin and Will's cock was in her mouth. El could see that Lucas was getting ready to penetrate Max's ass while she fucked Dustin cowgirl style. The sight only made El wetter. She felt Mike root his dick into her backside. They got into rhythm and El watched herself get stuffed in the mirror.

"Oh shit! Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum! Keep fucking my ass with that big cock...oh fuck meeee!" El cried. She was watching Will's cock buried deep in Max's mouth. She was cumming all over Mike's cock. It was sensational.

"Suck it, I'm gonna cum!" Will mumbled, but Max didn't hear him since her mind was practically blown from her own orgasm she was experiencing, so he shot his load into her mouth. Max swallowed it neatly. Dustin and Lucas were still fucking Max.

Mike was still rocking his cock back and forth into El's ass, pulling it almost all the way out and then sliding back in. He did it slowly so the friction was intense; El's cunt was getting the carpet of the study wet, the ass fucking was so hot.

Mike pulled her back into a standing position, his cock still buried deep inside her ass. They stood in front of the big mirror, him holding her up by the legs with his cock sticking up her ass, and he began to lift her up and down so he could keep fucking her. El's hand went to her wet pussy and she fingered herself while she watched this man fuck her. It looked so hot to see his cock disappear into her ass. Her other hand was around his neck, holding her upper body close to him. Mike pulled out and lay her down on the sofa. Everyone else, spent from their own sexual encounters, was watching them, but they were oblivious to the audience in their coital bliss. Mike sunk himself deep into El's cunt again, giving her a few good deep thrusts, and then went back to her ass. From the top position El could feel his cock slipping in and out of her asshole much better. It felt dirty and naughty and El knew that good girls didn't do that, but she didn't care. He reached down and rubbed her slit with his hand, keeping a steady fucking rhythm the whole time. Then he bent down and kissed her, a kiss worthy of an ass fucking. It was hot and steamy...a kiss that would make El want to fuck him if she wasn't doing that already.

Mike pulled back from the kiss and whispered to El. "You're going to make me cum. Can I cum in your mouth?" El just looked at him and nodded.

He pulled almost all the way out and then gave her a few more really slow, deep thrusts with his hard cock, his balls tight and full of cum. He pinched her nipples as he pulled out, then pulled El up and stuck his cock in her mouth. El sucked it greedily and he immediately started shooting wads of cum into her mouth. She couldn't hold all of it and it dribbled out and down her chin. El licked his shaft clean and then he kissed her again, tasting his cum on her lips.

"Good game. I think you win," Mike said to El. Everyone was asleep on the sofas and floor and she felt like joining them in slumber.

"I think everybody was a winner," El said as she drifted off to sleep lying there in Mike's arms. She was too tired to move. El started to fall asleep, not caring about her car, not caring what would happen in the morning.

"I'm glad you ended up playing with us. Do you think you'd want to get some breakfast with me in the morning? Maybe waffles?" Mike asked, his words getting softer as sleep overtook him. He kissed her on her head, pulling her closer.

"I'm glad I played with you too. I'd love to have waffles with you in the morning." She smiled as she snuggled deeper into him and then El was asleep. She was so very tired.

 **Author's note: Just a random idea. I was going to do something a bit different but I found that I couldn't put El with anyone other than Mike...except Max because that's just hot. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
